


Bossy

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [7]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just trying to place labels.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Boland Kids - Relationship, Emma Boland/Rio
Series: Quality Time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 19
Kudos: 107





	Bossy

“We are suppose to leave in,” she checks the watch Rio got her as a just because gift. “fifteen minutes and no one is ready.” 

“I’m almost done.” She hears Danny shout coming from upstairs carrying his shoes. “Ready.” He stands by the door. 

The rule set in place last night knowing this morning would been mass chaos after breakfast. Once someone is ready they are to come stand by the door waiting for everyone else. That way making it easier to spot who isn’t ready two of the four already at the door. Marcus and Rio are meeting them. “Yeah me too.” 

She looks up seeing that the voice belongs to Kenny. “That leaves,” she gets ready. “JANE.” She doesn’t hear a sound. “JANE.” 

Before she can yell her name again she comes down stairs ready for her game. “You don’t have to yell.” Jane express. 

She doesn’t address the comment made by her sister turning to face their mom. “Okay mommy that’s everyone.” Emma always wants to be the helper. She started this morning by making sure everyone knew their job. “We don’t want to keep Rio and Marcus waiting. Especially since we got the snacks.” Since Rio got Emma that watches she’s been a stlicker about getting places on time. It drives everyone crazy especially since she’ll keep reminding everyone that we are late, well Rio loves it. Finally feeling he’s found his kinship in Emma. “LET GO PEOPLE.” She starts clapping her hands together. 

Beth opens the door as the kids run out to the SVU. “Emma honey it’s okay if we are a little late. No need to get to clapping at us.” Beth starts to help Jane put her things away in the SVU. 

Emma finally in her seat looks her mom directly in the eyes. “You do know being late is rude?” She buckles herself in. “It isn’t your time your wasting its someone else’s.” Beth rolls her eyes pulling out of the driveway. 

“You sound like Rio.” It’s always amazes the other when someone does something Rio like, as they like to call it. 

Emma cuts her head to Danny. “Well it is rude.” She pulls at a clip bored that Beth didn’t even see her grab. “Let’s go over snack times, how much we each get, and our exist strategy.” 

The other three groan knowing Emma won’t stop until everyone is on the same page. Emma goes over the plan the entire car ride to the soccer field. Once Beth stops all the kids pretty much jump out of the vehicle wanting to get away from Emma. Emma doesn’t mine she got her point across. She goes to help Jane carry her stuff to the field where they spot Rio talking with David while Reha kicks the ball with Marcus. 

Beth walks immediately to Rio, “Thanks for turning my sweet baby into a mini you. God forbid we be even a minute late she starts in on how rude it is.” 

Rio smiles giving Beth a simple kiss on the lips. “It is rude ma.” 

“It isn’t your time your wasting its someone else.” Beth mocks at Rio. “Hello David.” He gives her a smile. She moves to starts laying the blanket out on the ground so the kids can come and go as they please. 

The game starts almost immediately Rio is keeping an eye on the game as well as Kenny and Danny playing, with Emma a few feet away helping kids with snack. While making sure everyone is account for Rio spots Dean with his new girlfriend or maybe wife who knows. Rio lightly taps his feet on Beth leg then point out to Kenny and Danny who are currently speaking to their dad.

Beth stand from her sitting place on the blanket. “The game is less then two hours.” Dean makes his way to Emma clearly asking for snack and then being told the rules. He thinks he makes a joke that Emma either doesn’t find funny for clearly ignores. 

Lisa finally spots then having been looking the entire time. “Hi Beth.” The women exchange a friendly hug. “It’s nice to see you as well Rio.” He just waves his hand in acknowledgment. 

They stand there watching the game quietly still randomly checking on the other children. “Isn’t she a bossy one.” Dean watches as Emma makes everyone get in line before picking out a snack, she helped Beth pack and make. Not only that she is using her clip bored to keep track of who got what, and what’s all left. Emma doesn’t want anyone to not get snack or someone get too much snack. 

“She isn’t bossy.” Rio speaks for the first time directly at Dean since the soccer game season started. One Saturday a month everyone is together for Jane and Marcus’s soccer game. 

Reha and David are way too invested into the game while Beth tries to keep the peace between Rio and Dean. Everyone knows it would be best for Lisa and Dean to sit somewhere else, but Dean refuses to be pushed off. Besides weather any of them like it or not they are family. Well everyone expected Rio and Dean. 

“I love her but she’s a little bossy.” Lisa adds wanting to stick to Dead’s side. 

“Nah,” Rio bites his lips and strengths his shoulders rolling them. “Cause if it was Danny or Kenny all of a sudden they are leaders. Yet since she’s a girl it’s bossy. Emma isn’t bossy she knows how to be the boss.” 

Dean isn’t going to let Rio make him feel bad about the comment he made about his own daughter. “I’m her dad.” 

“So?” 

Beth steps in knowing it won’t end well. “Okay we have,” she checks her watch. “Less then an hour left. Can we play nice for the kids?” The last thing Beth wants is for everyone to see Dean and Rio in match for words. 

Lisa holds on tighter to Dean. “He meant no harm. Emma can be bossy sometimes. She knows it we tell her all the time. Hell Dean just told her earlier.” Lisa thinks she’s helping but she isn’t. 

Beth knows that’s a pushing point for Rio. Whenever someone tries to give a label they see fit for someone else. It’s bothers Beth also but she makes sure to correct the issue when Emma is with her. “Thanks for bring that up. I’ve been meaning to speak with you two about some of the conversation you have with the kids.” He steps closer to Dean, 

“Shit.” Beth stand her her tippy toes to whisper in Rio’s ear. “Not the time or place.”

Dean isn’t about to let Rio think he has any control over his children. “What issue do you think you have about how I speak to my children?”

Rio smiles but it’s clear he find nothing funny.  
“I don’t think I have an issue I know I have an issue.” 

Beth doesn’t want this to happen at the game in front of everyone. “Can we please do this another time?” 

“No Bethie your friend seems to have something he wants to say to me.” 

Beth stand in front of Rio knowing that if he looks at her really looks at her he’ll stop this with Dean. She grabs his shoulder making him look directly at her. “Please Rio not here.” Her voice is soft while her eyes are begging him not too. 

Rio shoves his hands in his pockets gives Beth a small kiss before walking away. Beth is sure he’s going to check on Emma. 

Once he reaches her he gets down on Emma’s level. “Hey smalls.” 

She nods to him while counting and checking things off her chart. “Hey pop.” She doesn’t look up not wanting to lose her place. 

“You know it’s none of your business what anyone thinks of you, right?” 

“Yeah.” She still worried about her snack inventory. 

Rio still wants to let her know that he doesn’t agree with carman. “And that you aren’t bossy.” 

“Nope,” Emma turns to Rio and gives a big smile. “I’m the boss.” Rio gives her a high five and decides to spend the rest of the game sitting next to Emma. 

“Also don’t let anyone call you sassy either.” Rio needs to add for good measure. As he kiss the top of her head.   
————-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! All the mistakes are mine. I really should find someone to proofread for me.


End file.
